custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Sphera Nui
Sphera Nui (Meaning the Great Core) is the great city created around the ruins of the two gigantic robots. It's model is based on the Metru Nui, and it involved almost all of it's population in its construction. It's center is a Shrine which Mask of Life is held in there, which is called Shrine of Mata Nui. History After the Makuta was defeated by Mata Nui, and the great beings returned to the planet, the Matoran first created a shrine for Mata Nui, and then, as they refused to move away, built the city Sphera Nui around the Shrine. TBA... Regions Karda-Sphera Meaning the heart of the core, which is direct reference to that the common things are all done in here, as well as housing the Shrine of Mata Nui. The great Council is located here as well. Ta-Sphera The Fire Element City of the Sphera Nui. It is home for many forges and Ta-Matoran, Ta-Agori, and Ta-Matori. Nearest region to the Shrine of Mata Nui. Ko-Sphera Icy lands in Sphera Nui, and home of Ko-Matoran, Ko-Agori and Ko-Matori. It is a mountainous area, with very little flat areas. It is snowing there most of the time. It is always open for cold sports. Onu-Sphera This place is under the Po-Sphera, unlike most of the Regions. Most of Onu-Matoran, small amount of Onu-Agori, and Onu-Matori are miners here. Ga-Sphera Home for Ga-Matoran, Ga-Agori, and Ga-Matori. An underwater city. They make the best transport ways in Sphera Nui. Po-Sphera Directly on Onu-Sphera. Most of the carving processes are done here. Home of Po-Matoran, Po-Agori, Po-Matori, and some small villages of Ra-Agori. Le-Sphera All hidden in a forest named the Sphera Forest. Home for Le-Matoran, some Bo-Agori and Le-Bo-Matori, as well as some small villages of Bo-Matoran here. Av-Sphera Home for Av-Matoran. Mainly a training station, and a base for Toa. There are a lot of good spy Matoran found here. Vo-Sphera Responsible for powering the entire city. Home for Vo-Matoran. Has a direct pathway to Fe-Sphera for supplies. Fe-Sphera Where most of metals and alloys are processed. There is a direct pathway to Onu-Sphera and here. This place is home for Fe-Matoran, cured Fe-Agori, and Fe-Matori. This place is never visited by outsiders. Fa-Sphera Home for Fa-Matoran and Ba-Matoran. Most physic labs are around these area. Su-Sphera When built, all of non-plasma Matoran and Agori left this place because of its ultra-extreme heat created by the Su-Mirror, as Su-Matoran need ultra-extreme heat, nearly as hot as the surface of the Solis Magna. It's surface is maid of a material that can survive ultra-extreme heat created by the Su-Mirror. Typical exports of Su-Sphera are lamps and orbs of Solid Fire and Forever molten Lava. The reason Su-Mirror was created is to keep the Su-Sphera hot enough for the normal life of the Su-Matoran that live in there. De-Sphera Home of De-Matoran. Has the best musical instrument industries, and the best of the best music bands and DJ around the entire Spherus Magna. Ce-Sphera Home of Ce-Matoran. They make Mind Barriers, Mind Guards, and Mind readers. They are also paid to read or control other's minds. Stopped later by Toa Sphera and Toa Mata. Ra-Sphera Sandy desert, maid for cured Ra-Agori (Zesk and Vorox turned back to their normal form). The smallest region after Fe-Sphera. It is mainly a desert creature and plant farm. This place is mainly dangerous for other Matoran, Agori, and Matori. Bo-Sphera Connected to Le-Sphera, and in the Sphera Forest, but in denser parts of it. Home for Bo-Matoran, Bo-Agori, and Bo-Matori. They are a lot of tree plant farms all over Bo-Sphera. The houses here are made of trees, meaning Bo-Matoran are living inside of the trees. Outer Pit A pit used to hold dangerous prisoners and Rahi, and some parts as a dump for wastes made in Sphera Nui. Some of the most horribly transformed creatures are found here. It is forbidden to enter this place. A secret passage-way to Onu-Sphera was later found and closed by Toa Sphera team, carved by Onu-Worm Rahi. The reason it is named like this is that it is has the most distance to Karda-Sphera than any other region. Major Locations * Shrine of Mata Nui * Su-Mirror * Sphera Forest * Outer Pit Known Inhabitants * Most of the Survived Matoran and Agori from the Great Battle * Matoran and Agori sub-species, Matori * Some Rahi that live in Matoran cities * Toa Sphera * Toa Mata